Friendship
by shanejayell
Summary: As Clare prepares to provide the only help she can to a friend, she remembers the past...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Claymore, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. As a shoujoai writer I feel obligated to warn you that this will have shoujoai in it, and explicit content at that. Also, this is mostly derived from the manga version of the series.

Claymore: Friendship

The rough, rocky hills stretched around them as Clare and Raki walked along, Clare's short blonde hair blowing faintly in the breeze as she explained grimly the nature of her and her fellow warriors, and the fact that their part yoma nature would finally overwhelm them and turn them into monsters themselves.

Holding her massive sword in her hands Clare's skirt fluttered around her legs as she concluded, "When we know that our human mind has reached it's limit and we're sure we're about to turn monster..."

Raki gulped, the young boy shaken by the intensity in Clare's eyes.

"We make up our minds to die as a human being and send the black card to the one we want to be killed by," Clare finished, her cape snapping in the breeze.

Raki looked at her a moment, then the boy clad in simple peasant's garb quietly asked, "Then who sent you that card?" He hesitated as he dared ask, "Do you know them?"

Clare nodded slightly and answered, "Her name is Elena, we joined the organization at the same time." A surprising gentleness tinged her voice as she remembered, "We comforted each other in our darkest hours, when our bodies were transforming and were wracked with pain and we'd... hold each other at night so we could get some sleep."

The sound of a nearby footstep drew their gaze up, and Raki gasped softly in surprise. If he had been expecting anything it was a inhuman monster, a creature hiding it's true nature as a man, but the woman who was waiting for them was nothing like that. She looked even a bit more feminine than Clare, with long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and gentle eyes despite the massive weapon she casually carried in one hand.

"Hello Clare," she smiled, the breeze lifting her hair, "it's been a long time."

"Elena...," Clare said softly, "you haven't changed. You look just like you did back then."

Raki was surprised to hear pain in Clare's voice, coming from the warrior who seemed to fight so hard to contain her emotions.

"I thought you'd be more distorted by now," Clare added sadly.

"I'm forcing it back to meet with you," Elena admitted, her voice rough with emotion. "How long has it been?" she mused, "It feels like ages, but I remember it like yesterday... there was so much pain, but for some reason I can only remember the good times."

'I do, too,' Clare thought as she closed her eyes a moment, fighting back tears...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the dorms where children preparing to join the organization rested, there were soft groans of pain as their flesh and blood adapted to the presence of yoma within them. Elena was wracked with pain, shuddering on the cramped bed and groaning softly.

"Elena," Clare murmured, the brown haired young woman climbing in bed beside her, her own body hurting in ways she could barely imagine.

Elena grabbed on to her, shuddering as she clutched with a nearly inhuman strength. "I'm sorry," she managed weakly.

"It's all right," Claire murmured, glad to have something other than her own pain to focus on. She stroked the other girl's hair, remembering how it had felt to touch Teresa's hair, when she was younger.

"Thank you," Elena murmured, looking up to meet Clare's eyes with ones that were already showing signs of silver. In a swift motion she pulled them closer, kissing Clare fiercely.

"Elena?" Clare looked at her questioningly.

"I need this," Elena said as she kissed her again fiercely, "please Clare..."

Clare moaned softly, knowing that she couldn't resist, that her own deep need to touch and be touched was rising to the surface. Pulling her closer she let her hands roam freely over Elena's body as they kissed wildly, then nibbled at her sweet throat.

"Oh Clare," Elena gasped, arching her back as pleasurable sensations rippled through her body. She tugged at her loose, plain grey garment, pulling it aside to reveal more flesh for Clare's fevered tongue to caress.

Clare slid down willingly to find a pointed nipple, clasping her lips around it as Elena gave a breathy moan that made Clare shiver. "You sound so beautiful when you do that," she confessed as she wetly kissed her other breast.

"Please. Let me touch you..." Elena tugged weakly on Clare's arms as she lay sprawled beneath the other girl

Willingly Clare let the other girl pull her top away, shivering as cold air made her nipples get hard. Even as Elena lunged for her body Clare held her back, swiftly helping the other girl undress too until their clothes rested in a pile by the bed. Slim naked forms slid together as they gazed into each other's eyes once more.

Clare fought back a moan as her nearly hairless body rubbed across Elena's. "It's better than I had imagined," she shuddered as they moved smoothly together.

Elena rolled on her back, spreading her legs even as she brought her hands to Clare's ass. "Harder," she gasped, "please..."

Ignoring her aches and pains Clare did so, their bodies wielded together by passion as they churned and rocked wildly on the rough bed. Almost as one they reached the peak, each fighting to keep the sounds of their passionate cries muffled.

"That was wonderful,:" Clare finally managed, to get out laying limp and exhausted on top of Elena.

Elena smiled, snuggling close as they lay there, the sweat cooling on their young bodies. "Stay with me?" she softly asked in Clare's ear.

"Always," Clare smiled back tiredly as both women drifted off to a exhausted sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elena met her eyes, and Clare could almost feel the memories they shared pass between them. "I started this job after you," Elena mused thoughtfully, "I never thought I'd end up like this before you."

Raki gulped, knowing what was coming as his eyes widened...

"I thought that taking on the yoma's power would give me strength," Elena reflected, "but to control it, you have to have a strong human heart."

'Oh Elena,' Clare thought, feeling her own heart break.

"So please... hurry!" Elena met her eyes as tears streaked her cheeks, "Finish it, while my heart is still human."

And ignoring Raki's tearful pleas, Clare did so.

End

Notes: Dialog before and after the flashback is taken from Claymore volume one manga. I was inspired by the description "We comforted each other in our darkest hours, when our bodies were transforming and were wracked with pain we'd... hold each other at night so we could sleep." It seemed oddly tender for Clare at that point, and I thought it might imply something more between them.


End file.
